the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dex! Zoroark! Episode 27!
|image=27.jpg|Epnumber=27|airdate=Aug 20, 2013|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Shuckle|next=Froslass}} The Dex! Zoroark! Episode 27! is the twenty-seventh episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Spy Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Illusion Pokémon, Zoroark! It aired on August 20th, 2013 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokemon!" - YouTube description Intro Trivia * Zoroark was the first Pokémon revealed for Gen 5, and has since become quiet popular. * It has a thick mane of hair that resembles those of 80's Hair Bands. * Their most well-known trait is the ability to distort reality and trick others. * They can project illusions of lifeforms that are indistinguishable from the original form. They can even imitate humans and speak to them. * Zoroark are pack animals, and are known to hold their young in their manes. * They are very distrusting towards humans. * Zoroark are known to punish bad Trainers by trapping them in a never ending illusion. Folkémon * Foxes are a very common topic in Japanese folklore, to the point that the word for "Fox" and "Fox-Spirit" are the same, being "Kitsune". * Kitsune are a popular spiritual entity, with various myths telling of their magical powers. * A common myth is that as a Kitsune's power grows, it's tail splits, reaching a maximum of nine tails. * While various different Kitsune myths exist, all of them agree on Kitsune being master shape-shifters. * These powers are so great, that they can impersonate humans, and are impossible to distinguish from regular people. * Just like Zoroark, Kitsune are tricksters that love messing with people. * The popularity of Kitsune have even breached into the real world. Since Kitsune can't say the phrase "Moshi-Moshi", it is often used as a phone greeting, to ensure you are speaking to another person. * Kitsune are often said to carry a jewel containing their soul, which ties back to the orb in Zorark's hair. Battle Strategy Special Sweeper * Item: Choice Specs * Ability: Illusion * Nature: Timid (+Speed, -Attack) * EVs: Sp. Attack and Speed * Moves: ** Night Daze ** Flamethrower ** Focus Blast ** Trick * Zoroark's Illusion ability can help you trick your opponent into using moves that aren't good against it. However this is rather gimmicky. ** When projecting an illusion, it keeps its regular stats and moves, but simply looks like the Pokemon in the last slot of your party. * Once attacked, the Illusion is broken, but it holds up against residual damage. * Night Daze is Zoroark's signature move, and acts as its primary STAB. * Use Flamethrower and Focus Blast for coverage. * You can use Trick to give your opponent a Choice item, which can really hurt them, especially if it's a support Pokémon. 'Random Thoughts' * Night Daze is Zoroark's signature move, and as such can give the illusion away, swap it out for Dark Pulse. * Sucker Punch or Grass Knot can replace Trick. * Nasty Plot + Substitute can work, but Zoroark is rather frail. Gallery 27.jpg Folkemon - Zoroark.JPG Zoroark Intro.JPG Zoroark.JPG Zoroark Battle.JPG Zoroark End.JPG Battle Strategy Old.JPG Zoroark Category:Zoroark Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Folkémon Category:Choice Specs Category:Illusion Category:Night Daze Category:Flamethrower Category:Trick Category:Focus Blast Category:Dark Pulse Category:Sucker Punch Category:Grass Knot Category:Nasty Plot Category:Substitute